1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of designing patterns of semiconductor devices in consideration of a pattern density and/or perimeter.
2. Description of Related Art
With an increase in the integration density of semiconductor devices, the influence of a pattern density and perimeter upon a process of processing a semiconductor device has gradually increased. For example, even if the same process is performed, patterns having the same design may be formed to have different shapes and sizes in a region having a high pattern density as compared to a region having a low pattern density. To obtain appropriate performance of the semiconductor device, patterns should have similar shapes and sizes if possible. Accordingly, it is necessary to minimize the influence of the pattern density and perimeter to improve the uniformity and precision of patterns due to the same process of processing semiconductor devices.